


Halloween

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Draco is helping his friend hand out candy on Halloween and meets a familiar face. How will this meeting change things?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 101





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [OTP Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/548041) by billyboyer. 



Draco knew it was a horrible idea. When he had moved to London, he tried his best not to make friends. Against his will, the woman across the hall from his apartment had informally adopted him. She regularly burst into his apartment with dinner to save him from eating take out again and invited herself to sit and converse. 

"Have you gotten candy for Halloween, Draco?" Amelia asked as she made spaghetti on his stove. 

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked, confused. He figured it must be another muggle thing. 

"Ugh, I always forget how sheltered you were. People normally fill bowls with candy to hand out to children on Halloween. The kids come up and say 'trick or treat' and you give them some candy. Then they run back to their parents and go to the next house." She explained. 

"Why would I do that? Sounds like nonsense." Draco sneered. 

"It's fun. You should come over to my apartment and help me hand out candy. I know you don't have any parties or anything. We're going to sit on the patio, hand out candy, and eat." She promised, placing the hot food in front of him. 

"Who is we?" Draco asked. 

"Me, you, and my niece. She decided that she's too pretty to dress up for Halloween so I'm buying her a big bag of candy for her and she's going to help give out candy to the other kids." Amelia smiled. She took care of Anna most of the time while her brother got drunk. When Draco asked why she didn't try and stop him, she told him that when her brother was dumb enough to die one of those times he got drunk, she would get to keep Anna.

"Sure. I can't deny that I miss the brat." Draco agreed. 

He regretted agreeing. Anna insisted that he have a costume so he threw on some of his old robes, a pointy hat, and his wand. It was odd being dressed like he was back in the wizarding world and he was nervous that someone would recognize him. 

"Wow, Draco, you're a great wizard." Anna giggled when Draco came over in his 'costume'. 

"Thank you, Anna. You're a great Anna." Draco smiled when she laughed, lifting the four-year-old into the air easily. He quite liked the little girl. 

"Are you ready to hand out the candy?" Amelia came over with a full bucket and three bags of candy.

"Wow, that's a lot of candy," Draco said while carrying Anna outside behind her aunt. 

"Kids are greedy." Amelia shrugged. 

They sat for hours handing out candy and snacking on small things Amelia had bought for before dinner. That was, until a couple of familiar faces appeared. 

Teddy Lupin stood before them in a dragon costume, his Potter following behind him. 

"Trick or Treat!" The boy shouted. Draco was too distracted by Teddy's godfather. 

"Hello, Malfoy. Never thought I would see you here." Potter came straight up to him. 

"Me neither. But after everything that happened, I didn't have any chance back home. So here I am." He shrugged, ignoring the butterflies that started beating against his ribcage.

"Who's that, Draco?" Anna asked, crawling into his lap. 

"That is Harry Potter. We went to school together." Draco told her, nervously glancing at Potter. 

"Hello, who might you be?" Harry said to the little girl while Amelia kept Teddy occupied with candy. 

"I'm Anna and Draco is my best friend." She told him, grinning. 

"You bet, kid." Draco laughed. 

"Is she yours?" Harry asked in an odd tone. 

"Oh, no. She's Amelia's niece. I just see her often because Amelia pity cooks for me." 

"I wouldn't call it pity cooking. It's called friendship, Draco." Amelia said as Teddy ran back to Potter, tugging on his sleeve to go to the next house.

"Looks like I've got to go. Maybe I'll see you later, Malfoy." 

"Maybe." Draco said as Potter walked away. 

One week later, Potter was at his house. Amelia had gone on a business trip for the next three days so he was alone, eating take out. There was a knock at the door for the first time since he moved in. 

"Potter?" He said as he opened the door to find the man waiting nervously on his doorstep. 

"Malfoy. May I come in?" He asked awkwardly. 

"Oh, um, yeah. I was just having dinner. Well, not really dinner. It's just leftover Chinese from lunch yesterday." Draco shrugged. "Why are you here, Potter?" 

"Well, I wanted to talk about before. Apologize, really, for how you were treated." Harry said, taking the seat across from Draco. 

"There's nothing-" He started, only to be cut off. 

"But there is. I think it would be good for both of us to talk about the past. 

"Hope you didn't have plans for after this." Draco sighed, settling in for a long and hard conversation. 

Harry had fallen asleep on his couch. Halfway through their conversation, they had started drinking. Eventually, they were so drunk they started to have fun. When Draco woke up that morning, he downed a hangover potion and started cleaning up, leaving Harry to sleep. 

"Ow." 

Draco heard while he was doing the dishes, looking to find Harry in the doorway to his kitchen. 

"Potions are in the medicine cabinet." Draco smiled, pointing him to the bathroom. 

"Thanks," Harry said when he came back. "Can we hang out again?" 

"No, but you can take me on a date." Draco smirked when Harry blushed a deep red. 

"I would like that. I need to get going. I promised I would meet up with Hermione soon." 

Draco walked Harry to the door, which he was surprised to get pressed against. 

"Until next time then, Malfoy." Harry grinned before kissing the blonde, who responded quickly. 

"Next time, then." Draco promised. Harry didn't bother with the door, apparating to wherever he was going.

"I can't fucking wait for next time." Draco sighed against the door. Maybe handing out candy hadn't been such a bad idea.


End file.
